Ce qui fait le plus souffrir
by supersophieuh
Summary: En rentrant chez lui, Joey va découvrir quelque chose d'horrible. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. En attendant la suite de "Cible", un petit One Shot SetoXJoey...d'un autre style! Et non, je n'avais pas buO.o !


**Coucou, c'est moi^^ encore avec du puppyshipping (ben oui quoi j'aime bien ce couple:3)! Je sais que je devrait écrire la suite de "Cible" (j'ai pas encore écrit mon prochain chapitreT-T) mais j'avais pas trop la tête à ça... Et puis je devais avoir besoin d'une pause débilité dans toute cette sériositéO.o!**

**Ah oui, pour que vous compreniez bien je précise qu'au début de cette histoire Joey et Kaiba sont déjà ensemble et habitent dans la même maizon. Voila voilu^^. Bref, bonne lecture!**

**_DISCLAIMER: oui, effectivement, c'est moi qui ai crée Yu-Gi-Oh, mais j'ai juré de garder le secret, alors si on vous demande, vous répondrez que non, ok? (nooon, en fait c'est une blague, c'est pas moi qui l'ai fait! (comment ça vous le saviez? Ca vous parait donc aussi peu crédible?!?))_**

* * *

**Ce qui fait le plus souffrir**

.

Joey était heureux : le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient, l'air pur et frais emplissait ses poumons, et bientôt il serait chez lui, retrouverait une certaine personne qu'il connaissait très bien et ensemble ils pourraient se livrer à tout un tas d'activités extrêmement...intéressantes ! Non, décidément, rien ne laissait présager la tournure dramatique que s'apprêtaient à prendre les évènements.

Finalement il arriva à la demeure des Kaiba et, totalement ignorant de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus, s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de jeter un œil à l'intérieur que déjà une bête féroce et enragée –oups, non, attendez, c'était Mokuba– fonça droit sur lui en hurlant :

-« JOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYY !!! ENFIN TU ES LAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!»

Surpris par un tel accueil (qui aurait pu être flatteur si le ton avait été différent), le blond ne su pas comment réagir. Il se contenta d'observer le visage de Mokuba qui reflétait plus de peur et de panique que jamais (genre, d'habitude y a déjà vachement de peur et panique, mais la y en a plus quand même XD!!).

-« Oui je suis là mais…qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » fit-il, hésitant.

-« C'est horrible !!! »

-« Quoi, qu'est-ce qui est horrible ?!! »

-« Tu…tu dois l'arrêter !!! »

-« Arrêter qui ?!! » demanda Joey, qui commençait à être sacrément inquiet « Mokuba calme toi et dis moi ce qui se passe ! »

Faisant un immense effort, Mokuba prit quelques secondes pour calmer sa respiration et reprendre son souffle.

-« C'est Seto il- »

Mais il n'eu pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase… Un cri strident, déchirant, désespéré, presque inhumain fendit l'air et le coupa net.

_-« __IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHIYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYAAAAHIIIIIIIIIIIIHHH ! »_

Joey s'engouffra à l'intérieur en bousculant presque Mokuba. Pas de doute, ça venait d'en haut. De là où se trouvait sans doute…

-« Il quoi ?! Il quoi ?!! Qu'est-ce qu'il a Seto ?!!! » Tout en parlant, il commença un sprint à travers le hall vers l'escalier.

-« Il… Il… »

-« Quoi ?! Il est malade ? Il a des crampes ? Ou une maladie rare et implacable ? Il est en train de mourir ?!!! »

-« Non, il… »

-« Il s'est blessé quelque part ? Cassé quelque chose ? Il a une rage de dents ? » Au fur et à mesure, les propositions devenaient de plus en plus stupide et Joey s'en rendaient bien compte. Mais il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir normalement, surtout avec les hurlements qui n'en finissaient pas de résonner dans la cage d'escalier pendant qu'il montait les marches quatre à quatre.

-« C'est pas ça, il… »

Soudain, Joey se rappela de quelque chose que Mokuba lui avait dit quelques instants plus tôt, au moment de son arrivée. _'tu dois l'arrêter'_…mais arrêter qui ?

-« Il s'est fait attaquer ? Agresser ? Un salopard est en train de le torturer !?!! » Pour crier comme ça, il devait au moins être en train de se faire égorger ! Sans même s'en apercevoir, Joey se mit à serrer les poings à s'en défoncer les paumes. Si quelqu'un avait eu la très mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à Seto, il jurait qu'il allait le regretter. Il accéléra encore le pas alors qu'il s'approchait de la pièce d'où s'échappait le bruit. Il allait enfin savoir !

-« Non, il a… »

La porte s'ouvrit laissant Joey bouche bée.

-« Il a acheté un violon ! » acheva Mokuba, l'air profondément dépité.

Seto Kaiba se tenait debout dans la pièce en train de jouer –enfin putôt de gratter l'archet contre les cordes– du violon. À l'entrée des deux autres, il releva la tête et paru assez satisfait de l'expression de surprise de Joey.

-« Ah, tu es là Joey ! Tu m'as entendu ? » Il prit le silence et l'immobilité du blond pour un oui (à vrai dire, il lui aurait été difficile de ne pas entendre). « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

C'était LA question. Celle qui valait une million et qui se trouvait tout en haut de la pyramide.

Pris de court, Joey se tourna vers Mokuba, ne sachant quoi répondre. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard suppliant que le blond ne su pas bien comment interpréter. Le suppliait-il de se taire pour ne pas blesser son grand frère ou le suppliait-il de dire ce que ni lui-même, ni aucun des employés, ni personne d'autre n'oserait dire ?

De toutes façons, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, Joey savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il puisse dire :

-« C'ÉTAIT HO-RRIBLE !!! »

-« QUOI !! »

--« TU M'AS ENTENDU : C'ÉTAIT HORRIBLE ! ABOMINABLE !!! ON DONNERAIT CE VIOLON À UN MÉDUSE ET ELLE ARRIVERAIT À EN FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE DE PLUS AGRÉABLE !!! MÊME SANS BRAS ET SOUS L'EAU !!! »

-« AH OUI ? DANS CE CAS JE SUPPOSE QUE MON TALENT EST INVERSEMENT PROFESSIONNEL À TA CAPACITÉ DE JUGEMENT ! » rugit Seto, avant de repositionner son instrument et de continuer sur un ton glacial « Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser… »

-« NOOOOOOON !!! »

Il allait recommencer à jouer… Joey se laissa alors pousser par son instinct de conservation et se jeta sur lui pour tenter de lui arracher le violon des mains.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais !?! Lâche ça tout de suite !! Tu sais combien ça coûte ?!!! »

-« Tant pis ! Comme ça ça servira à quelque chose que tu sois riche !!! »

-« Riche et doué ! En fait ça te rend simplement très jaloux !! »

-« Nimporte quoi !! Faut être désespéré pour être jaloux de ÇA !! »

-« Oooooh oui, tu peux faire mieux sans doute ? »

-« Oui je peux faire mieux ! »

-« Très bien » Sceptique, Seto lui céda le violon « Montre nous. »

Le blond se saisit de l'instrument et se mit à jouer. Les frères Kaiba ne purent qu'écarquiller leurs yeux : il jouait pas mal du tout.

-« Mais…Comment ? »

-« Ben, en fait quand j'était tout petit j'ai suivit quelques cours… Ça n'a pas duré très longtemps et je ne me rappelle plus grand chose mais… »

-« …Bon ça suffit, rends le moi ! »

-« Plutôt mourir ! » sur ce, Joey quitta la pièce en courant, poursuivit de près par Seto. À partir de ce moment, Mokuba savait comment tout ça allait finir.

Joey courrait vite, mais Seto ne lâchait pas l'affaire (il détestait perdre). Ils parcoururent la –grande– maison de long en large, traversant les pièces, les couloirs, montant et descendant les escaliers pour finir par arriver…dans la chambre à coucher (on peut se demander si c'était vraiment un hasard quelque part !). La course-poursuite durait depuis un moment déjà et ils arrivaient tous les deux à bout de souffle. C'est à ce moment qu'une idée brillante traversa le cerveau de Joey : la fenêtre ! De cette hauteur, il n'y avait aucune chance que l'instrument ressorte indemne d'une malencontreuse chute… Il se saisit de la poignée et tira d'un coup sec. Pourtant la fenêtre ne s'ouvrit pas.

'_Bloquée…'_

Ce n'était pas possible ! Ça ne pouvait pas arriver _maintenant _! Frénétiquement, il s'acharna sur la maudite poignée. Mais il avait perdu trop de temps et Seto venait de le rattraper. Il allait récupérer le violon ! Il fallait faire quelque chose ! Il fallait détourner son attention ! Il fallait utiliser une arme redoutable pour le stopper dans son élan… Il fallait l'embrasser !!!

Sans attendre (pour profiter de l'effet de surprise^^) il se retourna et sauta littéralement sur Seto, les faisant tous les deux tomber en arrière et collant dans le même temps leurs lèvres ensemble (ce qui eu aussi l'avantage de couper court à toute discussions houleuses).

Après ? Ben disons simplement que les sons que Mokuba cru entendre dans la pièce n'avaient rien à voir avec du violon…

* * *

**Voila, c'est fini! Oui, je sais, c'est nimporte quoi! (et oui, moi aussi j'ai remarqué que le titre a pas grand chose à faire avec l'histoire...je suis pas douée pour les titres!!!) Enfin, aimé ou pas, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ( vous pouvez me le dire si vous trouvez la fin...frustrante?;-p).**

**Kaiba est peut-être un peu Out Of Character...(beaucoup même d'après ma soeur !) Désolée, ça m'est venu comme ça, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher^^. Et puis, ça va encore, je veux dire, c'est possible...si il est très pêté...non? (et si vous vous demandez ce qui lui a donné envie de se mettre au violon...allez savoir! Intoxication alimentaire peut-être...?)**

**Bef, salu et à la prochaine^^ (yeah, je suis contente parce que demain je vai au resto chinois WAHAHAHA (enfin techniquement c'est aujourd'hui...faudrait que j'aille me coucher moiT-T)!)**


End file.
